Olivia Flaversham at the Sunken Ship (version 2)
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 5-year-old mouse of Scottish descent with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a round head, little hands, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, wearing a baby blue tank top and a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The young Scottish-British mouse swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Olivia! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Bambi! Thumper, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Olivia. One of them is a 10-year-old deer with brown fur, red hair, a black nose, white spots, brown eyes, and a red mertail with clear orange fins. His name was Bambi, Olivia's best friend. The second one is a 4-year-old bunny with gray fur, a pink nose, hazel eyes, and a lime green mertail with clear jade green fins. His name was Thumper, Olivia's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Olivia gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Bambi stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Thumper gulped. Olivia grabbed Thumper's tail before the fawn and bunny could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold hooves and paws now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Bambi and Thumper to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Bambi said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Thumper responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Olivia one bit. The young female mouse found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for wild Water-Type Pokémon." She swam through the hole, carrying a blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Bambi smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Thumper added, "Yeah - you go. Bambi and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Bambi exclaimed in full alarm. "Wild Water-Type Pokémon?!" Thumper gasped, "Olivia!" He and Bambi swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the fawn and bunny got stuck. "Olivia! We can't-" Bambi grunted, as he and Thumper both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Thumper said, "Olivia, help!" Olivia looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Bambi. Thumper." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Olivia started by tugging Bambi's hooves and began to pull. "Olivia, do you really think there might be wild Water-Type Pokémon around here?" Bambi whispered. After Olivia pulled Bambi in, she tugged onto Thumper's paws and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermouse, fawn, and bunny, Gyrados, an Atrocious Pokémon, swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Olivia said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Thumper. After Olivia pulled Thumper in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Bambi chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Thumper said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor fawn and bunny caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Olivia. They kind of knocked into her. "Olivia!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Olivia asked, as she caressed the shaking fawn and bunny with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Bambi whispered. "We're okay now." Thumper whispered. "Shhh!" said Olivia. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Olivia swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Bambi cried. "Cool!" Thumper exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Kaa will." said Olivia, as she put her fantastic find in her blue bag. "What was that?" Bambi gasped, "Did you hear something?" Olivia looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Olivia!" Thumper said. "Thumper, will you relax?" Olivia smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Bambi and Thumper turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Gyrados bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Gyrados!!! Gyrados!!" Bambi screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Thumper screamed too. Gyrados began chasing Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Bambi and Thumper kept screaming in terror. Olivia accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Gyrados, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Olivia. The mermouse swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Bambi and Thumper. Olivia pushed into Bambi, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Thumper out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Gyrados from chasing them, causing Bambi and Thumper to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Thumper accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Gyrados decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Olivia and Bambi saw that, and the Scottish-British girl mouse dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the bunny, through the hole of an anchor. It led Gyrados through the hole. Gyrados didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Olivia picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Bambi said, and Thumper blew a raspberry at the brute. Gyrados made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Bambi and Thumper. Olivia laughed as she kept swimming up. "Bambi, Thumper, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Bambi protested. Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes